


The Golden Rule

by NocturnalCharmer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRokuShi Day, Enthusiastic Consent, Modern AU, Multi, bottom!Axel, safe sex, sea salt trio, they pretty much just team up on axel, top!roxas, top!xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure unapologetic PWP for AkuRokuShi Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like crap when I wrote this and I have no beta, so idk if there's any major mistakes...this was mainly a way to express my love for Bottom!Axel and Dominant!Xion.
> 
> Both Roxas and Xion have been aged up to 18+ years old.

"So what's this surprise?" Xion asked her boyfriend as he stood in the doorway to their small room.

"You mentioned a while back that you were interested in bringing someone else in..." Roxas ventured with caution in his voice, "Is that still something you would like?"

Xion thought back. 

She had said something about it to the blond, but was it still an interest to her?   
The answer was an enthusiastic, hell yes. 

She nodded, yet raised a contemplative eyebrow, "I assume you've already picked someone?"

"Yeah, well kinda," Roxas grinned sheepishly and gestured for her to follow him to their tiny living room, "He's a friend of mine from work named Axel and, I dunno, he just caught my attention, I guess?"

Once in the living room, Xion could see why he would draw attention.

Axel was tall and lanky, with a lion's mane of candy apple red hair and shocking green eyes. They were almost cat-like thanks to the way his winged eyeliner framed them. She made a mental note to ask him for make up tips later.

The redhead stood up from the couch and his hands self-consciously made their way into his jeans' pockets, "So...I take it you're sure about this?"

"I'm certainly open to the idea." Xion mused with a teasing light in her blue eyes. 

To prove her point, the noirette wasted no time in getting down to brass tacks. She stalked over to him and grabbed a handful of those surprisingly not stiff locks to pull him into a less than chaste kiss. Axel made a small startled noise, but relaxed into the kiss fairly quickly as his hands came out of hiding to settle on her hips and waist.

After a few seconds of pressing numerous open mouthed kisses to each others' lips, they eased apart without dropping their hands. Xion's grip lessened and idly carded through his red hair, the two of them panting slightly.

"I had no idea that seeing you kiss another guy could be hot, but damn." Roxas' voice broke the semi-silence, his tone breathless and obviously turned on.

The redhead glanced back and forth between the two, "Which of you do I focus on?"

"You're for both of us." Xion replied simply, her tone left no room for argument and she began to pull him by his neckerchief toward the only bedroom.

Axel's emerald eyes were clearly dilated as he followed her tugging, "Wow Roxas, you didn't tell me she was a take charge kind of girl."

Roxas just nodded as he followed behind, not even trying to hide how he was adjusting himself in his pants to relieve the tension.

"Who wants to go first?" Axel asked cockily with a smile that showed his growing confidence.

Xion hummed thoughtfully as her fingers came up to trace the shape of his lips, "How about you and Roxas have some fun while I watch?"

The redhead subconsciously licked his lips, catching her index finger, "I think we can manage that."

Roxas seemed to come out of nowhere to Axel's right, pulling him away from the noirette and kissing the daylights out of him as they both hastily began stripping.

As she watched the two men kissing and pawing at each other, Xion felt a tingling warmth coiling in her stomach, making her squirm for want of something inside. She plopped down on the bed, removing her black tank top and shrugging out of her silky nude bra. Her hands idly massaged her warm breasts with no real intent, blue eyes locked onto the scene before her.

Roxas was pinned to a wall while Axel crouched on his knees, eagerly accepting the blond's dick into his mouth. Xion took a moment to admire both of them sans clothes, one short yet well proportioned with solid muscle, and the other tall and lanky with a much more lithe build.

From the various sounds coming from both men, it was an enjoyable experience on both ends. The noirette shimmied out of her skinny jeans and matching nude panties, dying to get her fingers on her now swollen clit. It didn't take her long to come as her fingers furiously rubbed the little nub, sending sparks throughout her system and making her legs spasm.

Xion opened her eyes again a few seconds before Roxas finished, his hips stuttering as Axel held him relatively still and swallowed around him. The blond all but slumped to the floor, trying to catch his breath as he managed to flop down on the bed. 

"Your turn, Xi." Roxas mummbled breathlessly into the duvet and the redhead cast an interested look her way.

"Want something?" Axel asked coyly, crawling over to the bed and kneeling between her open legs. 

He peppered the inside of her thighs with gentle bites and soothing kisses, before laving his tongue over her lower lips and clit. Xion keened softly, torn between opening her legs wider and clamping them around his head. In the end, the first instinct won, her slender legs falling open to give the redhead room to work. She laid back on the bed and let her head toss back and forth with each pleasurable jolt his tongue stroked out of her.

And Axel clearly had a talented mouth whether he was sucking dick or licking pussy.

"Ohh, fuck, fuck, fuck—" Xion repeated the mantra frantically as her slim fingers tangled in Axel's crimson locks, bright green eyes flicking upward to watch her come undone. Her legs trembled with her climax, brushing against red hair.

As he came up his grin was satisfied and proud, the area around his mouth glistening with her orgasm. The noirette dragged him up into a fierce kiss, open mouthed and hungry as she occassionally licked around his lips to taste herself. She gave a low moan when she found that she could also taste bitter hints of Roxas as well, toward the back.

Xion pulled back and noticed that even though both she and Roxas had come, Axel was still proudly at attention, begging for some kind of stimulation. She grabbed his hair and maneuvered him to lean with his back to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So how do we, uh...cooridinate this?" Roxas piped up, clearly not wanting to ruin the mood, but needing to bring up the logistics.

"Fuck I don't care, just someone do something, please!" Axel rammbled hastily, giving a slight whine and his hips bucked into thin air, seeking friction that wasn't there.

"Wow, he's really pretty when he's desperate." Xion gave a mischevious smile before she used her grip on his hair to pull his head back and to the side, biting down with purpose. The noise the redhead made sounded both wounded and filthily pornographic. Roxas let out a quieter moan in reply as his own dick gave a sympathetic twitch.

"Here's how I figure we're going to do this." Xion explained hotly into Axel's ear, "I'm going to ride your face while Roxas fucks you. That sound good?"

The litany of "Yes fuck please"'s and enthusiastic moans she received from him made something warm and predatory curl in her belly. She shifted to the side and guided him to lay back and then she faced Roxas while moving to straddle the redhead's face, his mouth slotting easily with her sensitive lower lips.

Roxas got up and patiently fished through the drawer of their nightstand. He came back with a couple of condoms and a bottle of water based lube, tucking it into his armpit to warm the cold substance inside. He sat on the floor and idly kissed the inside of Axel's thighs to relax him further and ease his legs apart.

"I've got his legs." Xion assured the blond as she leaned forward a bit to gather up the pair of lanky legs, holding them at the knee to give Roxas access.

Roxas removed the bottle from between his arm and torso to begin pouring a bit into his palm. He seemed satisfied with the temperature and didn't hesitate to start prepping the redhead, one finger at a time.

Xion bit her lip, feeling Axel moan against her sex as he was stretched. She held herself up a bit to let him breathe easier when she saw Roxas stroking a condom over his cock and start to press in gingerly. 

"Ain't my first rodeo," Axel let out an impatient huff and rolled his hips as best he could to try and force the blond deeper, "I can take it."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but complied and slid in to the hilt, drawing a deliciously drawn out moan from the redhead. He started up a simple rhythm and tried to aim up on each stroke to hit the general area of the taller's prostate.

Xion let out a pleased hum as one of Axel's hands left her waist to venture up and cup her right breast. However, she pouted when she realised how much distance was between her and the blond, "Hmm, wanna kiss you...mind if I ride him?"

"S-s-sounds awes-s-s-some," Roxas managed to answer around a moan as he continued to drive his hips home. Axel seeme too lost in the sensations to reply or even hear what she had said.

Xion reluctantly destraddled the confused redhead's face to fetch one of the ribbed condoms from the small pile Roxas had brought with the lube. Her expression was intensely focused as she tore open the paper foil and unrolled the latex onto his dick, adjusting the fit so that there was a proper resevoir at the tip.

"Oh fuck are you going t—" Axel's question melted into a low moan as Xion impaled herself with a sharp twist of her hips. The redhead ceased to be able to form a coherent sentence as he was overwhelmed with pleasure from two sources.

The noirette was now within easy distance of kissing her boyfriend senseless while she rolled and swivled her hips, using Axel to hit all the right spots within her. She felt his hands at her hips again, searching for purchase and leverage.

It was no surprise that Axel came first, he'd been holding back the longest and edging himself to build up to a spectacular finale.   
The warmth of his release, even through the latex, triggered Xion's internal spasm which was so much more satisfying with something inside.  
Roxas brought up the tail end, losing his careful rhythm in the frantic race to orgasm.

Xion and Roxas lazily kissed in the afterglow, one of her hands blindly finding one of Axel's behind her and loosely entertwining their fingers.

"That was amazing." Axel mummbled once he figured out how to use words again.

Roxas huffed out a laugh before he held the condom in place as he pulled out, Xion doing the same with Axel, both tying off and tossing the used latex in the bedside wastebasket.

"You wanna stay the night?" Roxas asked, pulling on a new pair of boxers.

Axel shrugged as he redressed from the waist down, "Sure, if you'll have me."

"Sweet, we have Netflix." Xion yawned and stole the redhead's orange t-shirt, slipping it over a pair of grey boy shorts, "I feel like making taquitos."

"Fix the whole box, Xi." Roxas advised with a fond smile as he set up the Netflix, "I think we could all use a post-sex snack."

Xion gave a half-assed salute before padding into the kitchen.


End file.
